My Party
by Kiara Renee
Summary: This is a random story. PLEASE read and review!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: A bunch of the characters aren't mine. Some are. Also, I have people from a bunch of random books. Joyousness.  
  
A/N this story is random. Very random. If you like things such as plot, sticking to one book, or sentences that MAKE SENSE go read something else WHAHAHA anywoo, if you have already transferred to the insane side, then by all means, continue  
  
Lauren: You know, I think there are more people here than I invited to my party! Ok, we gotta make an attendance list. Let's see..ummm Harry Potter?  
  
Harry: *jumps up and waves arm around* Oooh! Pick me! Pick me!  
  
Lauren: Ok, I guess that counts.Hermione? What are you doing here?  
  
Hermione: *climbing on Draco's lap as he attempts to push her away* what? Oh, I climbed on the back of Draco's car.  
  
Lauren: right. I guess that means Draco is here too.  
  
Draco: *singing* yup!  
  
Lauren: Now, let's see. The Female Foo Fighters?  
  
Daine, Alanna, and Kel: That's us!  
  
Maddy: *angrily* I wanna join!  
  
D, A, and K: No way! It's only for women that guys hate!  
  
Maddy: Oh, fine then.  
  
Lauren: Maddy? How did you get here?? You weren't invited!  
  
Maddy: Oh, that.I snuck in from my story.  
  
Lauren: works for me. Now is Ginny here?  
  
Ginny: I still don't understand why pot isn't considered a party favor.  
  
Draco: Ginny, I love you and your stupidness  
  
Everyone else: SHE HATES YOU  
  
Draco: *runs off sobbing* No she doesn't!!  
  
Ginny: *hysterical laughter* actually, I'm madly in love with him. But it's so fun to be mean!  
  
Thayet: Aren't I beautiful? And I don't like it when I'm queen.  
  
Lauren: Ok.but Thayet, you weren't invited  
  
Thayet: You can't tell me what to do! I'm queen!  
  
Jon: Yo just let me and my gal stay, k?  
  
Lauren: How did you get here?  
  
Thayet: *points to dragon* That  
  
Lauren: AAAAAAAAAH  
  
Ron: Aren't I on the guest list?  
  
Lauren: *making a miraculous recovery* no, but you can come anyway.  
  
Ron: Cool!  
  
Lauren: Ok, that's everyone, I think.  
  
A/N-Read and review my random story, please!!!!!!!!! I will update if people like it. Thanks to Maddy for being cool in the story. Go kumquats! 


	2. Presents

Disclaimer: We should all share everything!! Why can't we just say that everything belongs to everyone equally?  
  
Random person: Because it doesn't, dodo.  
  
Disclaimer: Fine then. Thank you J.K. Rowling and Tamora Pierce for being cool and "loaning" me your awesome characters. *grin*  
  
Lauren: Ok, now for everyone's favorite part of the party-presents!!  
  
Maddy: You mean you're going to give us all presents?? Yay!!  
  
Lauren: *scornful look* Of course not. You're going to give me all your presents.  
  
Thayet: But I'm the queen! I shouldn't have to give presents!  
  
Lauren: Your crown will do.  
  
Thayet: *muttering* fine. *unwillingly hands over crown*  
  
Draco: *streaks through the party in his boxers*  
  
Olivia: ooooooo  
  
Lauren: Olive, when did you get here?  
  
Olivia: I'm just leaving now. *leaves*  
  
Lauren: ok.Now back to me. Where are all my presents?  
  
Daine: I brought you some horse manure! It'll spruce up your garden quite nicely. And it's also from Cloud.  
  
Lauren. Thanks. Just throw that out the window and leave until you smell better and-when did Cloud get here?  
  
Cloud: Neigh.  
  
Daine: That's mean! She might be an annoying and rude girl, but it is her birthday party!  
  
Lauren: Oh. How sweet. Next!  
  
Kel: I brought you a spear  
  
Lauren: When will I use that?  
  
Kel: I dunno. I thought maybe you could go catch out dinner for us or something  
  
Lauren: Right. Next!  
  
Maddy: *whispering* Maybe you should be a bit nicer!  
  
Lauren: Why?  
  
Maddy: *ponders* I dunno. I saw it on a TV show, and TV never lies. *gets hypnotized by Barney*  
  
Lauren: Ok. Harry Potter people? Where are your gifts?  
  
Draco: I detest being called a Harry Potter person!  
  
Olivia: *from Draco's lap* Ya!  
  
Lauren: How did you get here?  
  
Olivia: I dunno. I'm leaving now. *leaves*  
  
Draco: Here's your gift.  
  
Lauren: *sorta scared* Um, what is it?  
  
Draco: It's something from Fred and George's gift shop! I think it's fake gum.  
  
Lauren: Well at least it doesn't smell. Hermione?  
  
Hermione: I bought you hair crap!  
  
Lauren: Hermione, do you ever even read labels? This says "for blondes only" perhaps it escaped your attention, but I'M NOT A BLONDE  
  
Hermione: *scratching head* oh. Draco, why didn't you tell me it was for blondes only?  
  
Draco: I've been too busy avoiding you to talk to you-hey wait! That's my shampoo! You snuck into my house to steal MY SHAMPOO?  
  
Hermione: Yes, aren't I brave?  
  
Harry: Hey, how about me?  
  
Everyone else: Who are you?  
  
Harry: I'm only the most famous person like ever! Don't you even know the scar?  
  
Hermione: *shrugging* Nope!  
  
Harry: groan. Anyway, I brought you an autographed picture *huge, scary smile*  
  
Lauren: Awesome! I'll just stow it right here in this trashcan.  
  
Harry: Great! Hey wait a second.  
  
Lauren: Alanna? I'm sorta afraid to ask, but did you bring me something?  
  
Alanna: *swings from vine* Ha-ya! I brought you George!!  
  
George: Ow. You're holding my hair Alanna  
  
Alanna: Shut up, you inferior male!  
  
George: Yes ma'am.  
  
Lauren: Um, what am I going to do with George?  
  
Alanna: I dunno. Actually, I want him back now. Ever since Jon got married *unhappy sigh*  
  
Lauren: Alrighty then, we don't hafta talk about your, um, private life right now. Next!  
  
Maddy: *turning away from the TV just long enough to hand Lauren a gift* It's a salad!  
  
Lauren: Um, a salad?  
  
Maddy: Yup! It has radishes, and all the kumquats from the Fantasticks.  
  
Lauren: Maddy-the kumquats from the Fantasticks were FAKE! In fact, it was pantomime! There were no kumquats!  
  
Maddy: Oh. Well, in that case, it's just radishes.  
  
Lauren: *instantly happy again* okey dokey!  
  
Jon: I didn't bring anything.  
  
Lauren: Why not?  
  
Jon: Cause I'm hot, that's why!  
  
Daine, Kel, and Alanna: *sigh*  
  
Lauren: *throws temper tantrum* Well, Ron? You bring anything?  
  
Ron: I brought my broken wand from second year.  
  
Lauren: I thought you threw that out!  
  
Ron: I did, I had to dig it up!  
  
Lauren: lovely. Toss it out with Cloud's "present" would you?  
  
Ron: *joyously* ok!  
  
Lauren: Last but not least.Ginny!  
  
Ginny: *staring at Harry and Draco* What?  
  
Lauren: A present?  
  
Ginny: Oh right. That. *begrudgingly hands Lauren a box*  
  
Lauren: What's this?  
  
Ginny: That's a ring from one of the times Draco proposed to me!  
  
Draco: *kicking Hermione* What? I thought you liked that ring!  
  
Ginny: No, that was the one from the Cracker Jacks box.  
  
Draco: Oh, ok!  
  
Lauren: I don't even WANT to know what will happen with cake!  
  
A/N Thanks to "all" my reviewers (i.e. Maddy) And also to Olive, who I put in here. Review!!!! 


	3. Cake

Disclaimer: Everything but some things belong to someone else (Tamora Pierce or J.K. Rowling)  
  
Lauren: Cake time!  
  
Everyone else: *stampeding*  
  
Lauren: Ow.  
  
Alicia: *licking fingers* mmm that was yummy!  
  
Lauren: Ally, did you just eat MY CAKE??  
  
Alicia: Nope. I ate your radish salad.  
  
Lauren: How did you get in here, anyway?  
  
Alicia: I hitched a ride with the dude who delivered the cake  
  
Lauren: righteo. Ok, everyone just line up and get your cake. Who wants their piece first?  
  
Everyone: ooo! Ooo! Me! Me!  
  
Lauren: Ok, erm, Draco come first  
  
Draco: *smugly* she likes me the bestest! That's why I get my cake first!  
  
Olivia: Ooh, Draco, I want a piece of your cake!  
  
Draco: Ok. *they eat*  
  
Lauren: Olive, how are you getting here? The doors are LOCKED the windows are SHUT, how are you getting in?  
  
Olivia: Who cares? I'm leaving now. *leaves*  
  
*Anna walks in*  
  
Lauren: Um, Anna why are you so late?  
  
Anna: I went to Mars.  
  
Lauren: Mars?  
  
Anna: You know, Mars! The great new shoe store! *Shows of several pairs of new shoes*  
  
Everyone else: Oooh  
  
Lauren: *sigh*  
  
Maddy: *tearing herself away from her favorite dinosaur* CAKE!!!!! MADDY WANTS CAKE!  
  
Lauren: *hands over piece*  
  
Maddy: *foams at the mouth* *snarfs down cake*  
  
Lauren: *frightened* Ok, then, who's next?  
  
Hermione: *pouting* me! I deserve to be next!  
  
Harry: *frightening award-winning smile* No, I do! I'm famous!  
  
Thayet: I'm more famous than you!  
  
Both: *catfight*  
  
Jon: settle down now, we can all agree that I'm more famous. And I'm hot.  
  
*Thayet and Harry look at each other* *they both beat him up*  
  
Jon: Nooo! My perfect hair!  
  
Thayet: *insane laughter*  
  
Lauren: Ok, then, moving on.  
  
Anna: I want a piece that wasn't destroyed and is still perfect  
  
Lauren: *looks quickly* Nope, none  
  
Anna: Uh! How stupid. A party that doesn't even have one perfect piece of cake for the star!  
  
Lauren: Actually, since it's MY party, I'm the star!  
  
*They stare at each other*  
  
Jon: Ooh, another cat fight! *they beat him up*  
  
Jon: My hair!  
  
Alicia: *still licking fingers* Cake? Ooh, I want piece!  
  
Lauren: *relieved that someone here isn't completely insane* ok.  
  
Alicia: *ritually sacrifices the piece to the god of "Chiquita Banana"*  
  
Lauren: *loud groan* Ok, Ginny, you want a piece?  
  
Ginny: *stares more at Harry and Draco* Sure  
  
Lauren: *hands over piece*  
  
Ginny: *attempts to use the icing as make-up*  
  
Ron: Hey, I'll actually EAT it!  
  
Lauren: Congratulations, Ron, you win the prize of being most normal!  
  
Ron: What's normal?  
  
Lauren: Never mind, just eat the cake!  
  
Ron: *throws cake away*  
  
Lauren: I thought you wanted to eat it!  
  
Ron: ya. *eats plate*  
  
Lauren: Ok, let's see..Female Foo Fighters? You want food?  
  
Daine, Kel, and Alanna: Hellz ya!  
  
Lauren: Please, please, please don't turn fake ghetto!  
  
Daine: Ok, one piece of cake for me and *counts*  
  
Kel: I just want one piece-I'll share it with all my sparrows.  
  
Lauren: Yum.sparrow poop in the food-my favorite!  
  
Kel: *smiles happily*  
  
Alanna: I want a bunch of pieces  
  
Lauren: Why?  
  
Alanna: *dramatic sigh* saving the world makes me hungry!  
  
Lauren: *annoyed* You haven't saved the world! You've been hanging out at my party!  
  
Alanna: Fine then, just one *goes off, muttering angrily*  
  
Daine: 14!  
  
Lauren: What?  
  
Daine: For me and all my animal friends-14 pieces of cake.  
  
Lauren: *checks* oop, sorry, we're all out!  
  
Rest of party: *howls* We want cake!  
  
Lauren: Um, how about I go uh catch some more cake with my new spear?  
  
Rest of party: Yay!  
  
Maddy: *dressed in hunting attire* Maddy want hunt too!  
  
Lauren: Um, no Maddy, you can-er- stay and watch *turns on TV* Teletubbies!  
  
Maddy: *hypnotized*  
  
Alicia: Cake? More sacrificing! *does dance*  
  
Anna: I'd come, but then I'd ruin my shoes *disdainful look*  
  
Lauren: *runs from party, laughing wildly*  
  
Random Person: *scratches head* I wonder when she'll be back with more cake  
  
Several hours later.  
  
Lauren: *peaceful* I couldn't find any wild cakes, so I just bought strawberries.  
  
Everyone Else: *Dances with joy*  
  
Everyone eats the strawberries, then has a massive strawberry fight  
  
Lauren: *scream*  
  
Next up.other party stuff! Read and review! Thanks to Anna, Olivia, Alicia and Maddy!!! 


	4. Movie

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, Tamora Pierce and. . . me  
  
Lauren: Ok, now, let's watch a movie!  
  
Maddy: Teletubbies!!  
  
Lauren: No, not Teletubbies. And guess what? The nice men in the white coats will be coming soon!  
  
Maddy: *dancing* yay!  
  
Lauren: *sigh*  
  
Draco: What movie?  
  
Lauren: Let's see. . . there are a lot to choose from  
  
Megan: Let's, like, totally watch like Bring it on! *insane giggles*  
  
Lauren: First off, no. Second off, how did you get here?  
  
Megan: *ponders* Like, I got here same way as Olivia!  
  
Olivia: *waving sexily* Hi Draco  
  
Draco: Hi! I'm all out of cake. Sorry.  
  
Olivia: *pouts*  
  
Lauren: Olivia, how did you and Megan get here? It's physically impossible!  
  
Olivia: I'm leaving now! *leaves*  
  
Megan: Like, I'm not!  
  
Lauren: *backing away slowly* Ok. . .  
  
Anna: *shows Megan new shoes* These are my 4 black pairs, these are the clogs, these are *they walk away, still talking about shoes*  
  
Lauren: *shaking head* Let's see. . . All for Moulin Rouge?  
  
Harry: *still smiling* That's the one with the revealing dresses?  
  
Lauren: Um, ya. . .  
  
*All guys raise hands*  
  
Lauren: *sigh*  
  
Megan: *twirls hair and chews gum*  
  
Lauren: Um, Megan? Where'd you get that gum?  
  
Megan: Uh, I think hottie over there gave it to me!  
  
Jon: That's me!  
  
Megan: *disgusted* I was like talking about him! *points to Draco*  
  
Draco: No! I gave that to Lauren as her birthday present!  
  
Megan: Oh!  
  
Anna: *walking in* and these are my summer sandals, and these are my winter sandals and- *she and Megan walk off again*  
  
Lauren: Ok, I guess it's decided-Moulin Rouge.  
  
Everyone else: Ok.  
  
Lauren: *puts in movie* Ok, now, I guess everyone is gonna try and act normal?  
  
Ron: What's normal?  
  
Alicia: *licks fingers*  
  
Lauren: Uh-oh, what did you eat this time?  
  
Alicia: Nothing! My fingers taste good!  
  
Maddy: *insane laughter* *attempts to eat Alicia's fingers*  
  
Lauren: Right.  
  
Everyone: *watches movie* ooh  
  
Ron: *raises hand* I hafta go to the bathroom!  
  
Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Draco, the Female Foo Fighters, and Olivia: me too!  
  
Lauren: *astounded* Why? Everyone: Soda! Lots and lots of soda!  
  
Lauren: But. . . I didn't buy soda. . .  
  
Everyone: Thayet went and got some  
  
Thayet: Thanks to my trusty dragon, I went and got some-the guy said I didn't even hafta pay! Everyone is so nice!  
  
Lauren: I thought I said you couldn't have the dragon in here!  
  
Thayet: *puzzled* No, you didn't!  
  
Lauren: Well, then, can the dragon go away now?  
  
Thayet: *bursts into hysterical sobs* *runs off*  
  
Jon: Well, you've done it now! Look what you've done to my poor wife!  
  
Lauren: You're not hot  
  
Jon: *runs off, crying like crazy*  
  
Lauren: can we just watch the movie?  
  
Guys: OK!!!  
  
Everyone: *watches movie in silence for about 3.345 seconds*  
  
Maddy: hunt! Hunt! Maddy want hunt!  
  
Anna: Ew, hunting! You get your shoes messed up!  
  
Megan: Ya, and, like your hair!  
  
Anna: *amazed that someone understands her* Ya!  
  
*They go off and talk about shoes more*  
  
Lauren: *takes out movie* ok, who wants to play a game?  
  
Olivia: Draco and I want to play spin the bottle!  
  
Draco: We do?  
  
Olivia: Yup! Draco: Ok!  
  
Lauren: Olivia, you can't leave until you tell me how you got in here!  
  
Olivia: *leaves*  
  
Lauren: *groan*  
  
Draco: Ok, well, I'll play spin the bottle still.  
  
Lauren: *giving up* fine. Ok. *gets out bottle*  
  
Megan: *squealing* Ooh! Spin the bottle! I'll play!  
  
Lauren: Ok, Megan, you spin first.  
  
Megan: Yay! *spins bottle* *lands at Draco* I forget what to do next!  
  
Draco: I dunno either!  
  
Lauren: Does anyone know how to play?  
  
Everyone: no!  
  
Alicia: I think I know how to play a game!  
  
Lauren: um, what game?  
  
Alicia: It's called hide and seek!  
  
Lauren: ok.  
  
Alicia: First, everyone except for one person hides.  
  
Anna: That's ok if I can bring my shoes!  
  
Alicia: And then that person tried to find them!  
  
Lauren: Sounds good!  
  
Alicia: And if they DO find people, they get to sacrifice them!  
  
Lauren: On, the other hand, maybe we should try something else  
  
Megan: Like, let's braid, like, hair!  
  
Harry: That sounds like fun!  
  
Everyone: um *they stare at Harry*  
  
Lauren: Right, then.  
  
Everyone: *braids hair*  
  
Olivia: Ooh, Draco, I'm so glad that your hair is long enough to braid!  
  
Draco: Ya *swings hair around so that it catches the sunlight* It's beautiful, isn't it?  
  
Olivia: *giggling* Oh, Draco!  
  
Lauren: Olivia??  
  
Olivia: *leaves*  
  
Thanks to Maddy, Alicia, Anna, Megan, and Olivia! Yay! 


	5. More Party Stuff

Disclaimer: Thanks a ton to J.K. Rowling and Tamora Pierce. That should be all I need to say.  
  
Lauren: You know, maybe we should try a DIFFERENT game  
  
Maddy: Hide and seek! *she and Alicia grin evilly*  
  
Alicia: You can hide! *insane laughter*  
  
Lauren: Um, does anyone else have ideas?  
  
Megan: Like, let's totally show them our like totally cool handshake, like ya!  
  
Lauren: You mean the pointless and stupid one that goes on forever?  
  
Megan: Like, ya!  
  
Lauren: *shrugs* Alright. *they do handshake*  
  
Rest of party: What was THAT about?  
  
Lauren: Moving on, then. Anyone else want to do something?  
  
Olivia: I want to steal Draco!  
  
Draco: Where would we go?  
  
Olivia: *ponders* Milwaukee?  
  
Draco: Sounds good to me! *they start to leave*  
  
Lauren: WAIT!!! You can't just go-first off, you can't leave Draco,  
  
Draco: *muttering* damn  
  
Lauren: What?  
  
Draco: Oh. . . Nothing  
  
Lauren: And second off, OLIVIA HOW DID YOU GET HERE?  
  
Olivia: *leaves*  
  
Anna: Hey Megan?  
  
Megan: Like, ya?  
  
Anna: Do I look better like this-*puts on sexy high heel* or this? *puts on clog*  
  
Megan: Like, wow. This is a hard decision!  
  
Anna: *smugly* I know!  
  
Megan: Um, I guess the heel!  
  
Anna: Ok! *puts on clog* *they leave, arguing*  
  
Lauren: Back to the land of the 2 or more brain cells  
  
Ron: What's a brain cell?  
  
Lauren: *groan*  
  
Hermione: *climbs on Draco's lap, giggling insanely*  
  
Draco: HERMIONE, OFF!  
  
Hermione: *huge pout* why?  
  
Olivia: *jumps in in super-hero costume, wearing cape* doo-doo-doo! Cause I'm here! I have come to save thee, Draco, from this monstrous being!  
  
Hermione: HEY!  
  
Draco: Come on, um, crazy lady! Let's ditch this boring party!  
  
Lauren: *stands in front of door* No!  
  
Draco: *resignedly* Fine.  
  
*Olivia disappears*  
  
Lauren: Dammit!  
  
Megan: Like, what are we going to do now? I'm like, *thinks for a moment, twirling hair* like, like, bored! And that's like bad, cause it like ruins my makeup. . . I think. . .  
  
Anna: I have a great idea! Let's go get some MORE make-up, and then we can do MAKE OVERS!! *Anna and Megan squeal and jump up and down*  
  
Lauren: How are you going to get the make-up?  
  
Megan: *flying away with Anna* We'll take the dragon  
  
Lauren: I thought we got rid of that!  
  
Thayet: *wiping away tears* we did, but I finally got him back, and then those awful girls *bursts into sobs, unable to finish*  
  
Jon: Don't worry honey, I'm hot!  
  
Lauren: ENOUGH WITH THE HOT STUFF RIGHT NOW!  
  
Everyone: *starts singing "hot stuff"*  
  
Ginny: *sighs* *stares at Harry and Draco* You know, I really just cannot decide!  
  
Alanna: *entering, dragging George by the hair* You really don't have to!  
  
Ginny: Seriously?!  
  
Alanna: Yup! *releases George*  
  
George: *rubbing head* Ya, she sure didn't. . . for a LONG time  
  
Alanna: *hits George* Shut up!  
  
George: Yes, ma'am  
  
Alanna: *shakes head* You just gotta train them, that's all!  
  
Ginny: *taking notes* Yes? *They walk off*  
  
Draco: I finally got rid of Hermione!  
  
Olivia: Really? Yay!  
  
Lauren: *traps Olivia, thinking of leprechauns* Ok, you can't go until you tell me how exactly you got in here!  
  
Olivia: *disappears. . . again*  
  
Lauren: *bangs head against wall*  
  
Alicia: What's Lauren doing?  
  
Megan: She's helping the wall grow!  
  
Anna: wow! What's the weather outside?  
  
Megan: It's snowing up!  
  
Lauren: Now I know snow doesn't go up! Snow goes down!  
  
Megan: Like, no it doesn't! It goes up, then it swirls around, so it LOOKS like it's going down! Snow goes up! Snow goes up!  
  
Maddy: *runs outside in circles, trying to catch snow* *licks the ground*  
  
Alicia: What Hunt-Girl-In-The-Forest-With-Cleon doing?  
  
Maddy: Me getting snow!  
  
Alicia: Ok! *licks ground*  
  
Lauren: *groans quite loudly* Hey, when did Megan and Anna get back here?  
  
Megan: Like, I dunno!  
  
Anna: We brought MAKE-UP  
  
*girls and Harry flock to them*  
  
Lauren: Ok, now I'm scared.  
  
Megan: Like, let's totally, like, do, like, like, makeovers!  
  
Lauren: You win!  
  
Megan: Like, win what?  
  
Lauren: Most times of using "like" in one sentence!  
  
Megan: Like, yay! *she and Anna celebrate*  
  
Lauren: I was BEING SARCASTIC  
  
Megan: oh. What's sarcastic?  
  
Lauren: Never mind!  
  
Everybody: *commences doing makeovers*  
  
Draco: If I put this eye shadow on you, you'll look like you're 16!  
  
Olivia: *giggling madly* yay!  
  
Lauren: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH  
  
A/N-Thanks to Olive, Maddy, Alicia, Anna and Megan-notice the "subtle" references there for you! *wink* 


	6. Dance Contest

Disclaimer: Mine, and not mine  
  
Lauren: Ok, let's have a contest!  
  
Draco: Ooh, what kind of contest?  
  
Lauren: Um, I dunno. . . how bout a dance contest?  
  
Harry: *puts on disco gear* Ok!  
  
Lauren: On the other hand. . .  
  
Maddy: Let's see who can wipe out an entire species of fungus first? *she and Alicia cackle insanely, fall over, and have to be carted away*  
  
Ron: Let's play my favorite game ever!  
  
Ginny: *dramatic sigh* NOBODY likes "Let's All Hold Hands and be Friends," Ok?  
  
Ron: *cries*  
  
Ashleigh: I'll hold Draco's hand!  
  
Olivia: Get away from my man, bee-yatch!  
  
Jon: catfight! *they beat him up*  
  
Lauren: Um, Ashleigh?  
  
Ashleigh: I jumped in from the ceiling.  
  
Lauren: right.  
  
Draco: Hey wait, you're saying that BOTH these girls like me?  
  
Ashleigh and Olivia: Yeah  
  
Draco: And I can pick WHICH ONE I LIKE BETTER?  
  
Lauren: Um, ya, I guess you could put it that way!  
  
Draco: Oh YEAH  
  
Ashleigh: So. . . who do you pick?  
  
Olivia: *angrily* Yeah! Who?  
  
Draco: um, do I hafta pick right now?  
  
Olivia and Ashleigh: *disappear*  
  
Lauren and Draco: damn!  
  
Big Lauren*: Let's all just work out our differences! I'm sure you can all SHARE Draco!  
  
Ron: *gasping* You understand me! *they go off into room and talk about feelings and stuff*  
  
Hermione: *puts on way too much lipstick* Ooh, baby, pucker up!  
  
Draco: AAAHH! *runs away*  
  
Lauren: *sigh*  
  
Harry: so. . . what about that dance contest?  
  
Lauren: Fine! You wanna have a dance contest? FINE!  
  
Harry: Yay! *puts on "like a virgin"*  
  
Lauren: *sigh* Ok, pick songs. . . Harry, you automatically get disqualified on account of scariness!  
  
Harry: *stalks off*  
  
Megan: Like, can me and like, like, um, Anna work together?  
  
Lauren: sure!  
  
Anna: Can we do any kind of dance?  
  
Lauren: No, you cannot do a strip dance!  
  
Megan and Anna: Damn!  
  
Lauren: *shakes head and walks off*  
  
A while later. . .  
  
Lauren: Ok, who wants to dance first?  
  
Olivia: *grabs Draco* we do!  
  
Ashleigh: *also grabbing Draco* no, we do!  
  
Draco: *gulp* Hey wait, can I dance with BOTH of you?  
  
Ashleigh and Olivia: No!  
  
Ashleigh: jerk!  
  
Draco: Does that mean she doesn't like me anymore?  
  
Lauren: You really don't understand women, do you?  
  
Draco: *proudly* Nope! I don't need to!  
  
Lauren: So. . . do you want to dance first?  
  
Draco: No, I don't have a partner anymore!  
  
Megan: Like, we'll totally dance first!  
  
Lauren: Right.  
  
Anna: We're doing cell block tango!  
  
Ron: Damn!  
  
Big Lauren: there, there, we can work it out!  
  
Ron: Ok, that song works too!  
  
*Megan and Anna dance*  
  
Anna: My shoes were so perfect for that! *gasps* Oh no, they got a stain!  
  
Lauren: You know, that's a crumb. You can wipe that right off.  
  
Anna: *wailing* Noooo! Come on *grabs Megan* let's go to Mars!  
  
Megan: Like, ok!  
  
Lauren: Must. . . Not. . . Lose. . .More. . . Brain. . . Cells. . Aw not working!  
  
Alicia: We're doing "Chiquita Banana"  
  
Lauren: Naturally  
  
Maddy: We have to sacrifice someone. It's part of our dance.  
  
Lauren: No.  
  
Maddy: FINE then *they leave*  
  
Lauren: *wondering* when did they get back here? *sees trucks labeled "insane asylum" in the back yard* Right.  
  
Olivia: Ok, Draco, I forgive you.  
  
Draco: But what about Ashleigh?  
  
Olivia: make a CHOICE dammit, a choice!  
  
Draco: *does eenie meenie mini moe* Um, Olivia!  
  
Ashleigh: Men are such pigs! *leaves*  
  
Olivia: *does dance of joy*  
  
Lauren: Ok, your dance was the best. You win. But. . . You hafta say how you got in to get your prize!  
  
Olivia: *grabs prize and leaves*  
  
Ron, Big Lauren, Female Foo Fighters and others: but we didn't get to dance!  
  
Lauren: Yes. I know. There's a reason for that  
  
Thayet: *bursts into sobs and leaves*  
  
Lauren: *shakes head*  
  
Kel: But look! *swings spear, knocking over lamps* You gotta admit, that beats that other dumb dance!  
  
Lauren: I'm in denial.  
  
Alanna: Come on George, I'm getting "bored" and you know what that means!  
  
George: Yes!  
  
Alanna: That you hafta go watch the kids  
  
George: No!  
  
Ginny: *follows around Draco*  
  
Draco: Here's the deal. I like you as long as Olivia isn't here.  
  
Ginny: Jerk! *leaves*  
  
Draco: That was amazingly easy!  
  
Lauren: *groan*  
  
Thanks to everyone who I can't name all at once!!  
  
*Big as in tall, not wide 


	7. The Party's End

Disclaimer: *suspicious glance around* and why should I tell you?? No, seriously, I would like to sincerely thank J.K. Rowling and Tamora Pierce for the use of their characters.  
  
Lauren: How long exactly has everyone been here?  
  
Ron: *shrugs* Forever.  
  
Lauren: Impossible.  
  
Ron: If you say so! *waltzes off to talk about feelings with Big Lauren*  
  
Lauren: *shakes head* Anyway, maybe the party should end soon. . .  
  
Daine: No! Cloud says. . . *pauses and listens, looking insane* That we should stay!  
  
Lauren: *gently nodding and leading Daine to the room with the white walls* Yes, of course, whatever Cloud says. . .  
  
Daine: *nodding eagerly* yep!  
  
Maddy: *greets Daine* I see you have transferred to our side. . .  
  
Alicia: Yes, now you are one of us  
  
Both: *chant* One of us. . . one of us. . .  
  
Daine: *runs away*  
  
Draco: I'm bored!  
  
Olivia: *grabs arm* Not anymore you're not!  
  
Lauren: You know, I'm not even going to worry about how you got in here any more!  
  
Olivia: *shrug* I've been climbing in through the air vent.  
  
Lauren: And you disappear?  
  
Olivia: Well now that you ask, of course I can't tell you!  
  
Lauren: Right.  
  
Olivia: *disappears*  
  
Kel: Hey Lauren, you wanna learn how to spear dance? *swings spear around, almost beheading Hermione* Ooh, sorry Hermione, that was close!  
  
Lauren: Oh, it's ok. No one really cares anyhow!  
  
Hermione: *sobbing* Draco baby, I'm sad!  
  
Draco: Good!  
  
Hermione: You're so mean!  
  
Draco: and it only took you 6 ½ chapters to figure it out. Good job.  
  
Hermione: *quite pleased* Why thank you.  
  
Draco: *rolls eyes and walks away*  
  
Alicia: *escaping from chains* *foaming at mouth* Hide and seek. . . hide and seek!  
  
Lauren: Ok, you've escaped from your "coat," your cage, your chains, your spaceship. . . what else is left?  
  
Alicia: *drooling* Dog house! Dog house!  
  
Lauren: I. . . already gave you one. What did you-oh no!  
  
Maddy: *walking up* The god of Chiquita banana was not satisfied *Alicia and Maddy burst into laughter and grin evilly*  
  
Lauren: Oh, of. . . course. . .  
  
Big Lauren: Grasshopper, you should respect the wishes of others to-er- sacrifice things.  
  
Maddy: And people!  
  
Big Lauren: And pe-no! That's disgusting!  
  
Alicia: I think we found our next victim. . .  
  
Big Lauren: *runs off screaming*  
  
Lauren: *scratches head* GRASSHOPPER?  
  
Anna S: Yo, Lauren, ain't my Aber 'n' Fitch shirt down in da HOOD?  
  
Lauren: NO.  
  
Anna S: Well, my posse my peeps is going down now, yo!  
  
Lauren: Do you even know what you're saying  
  
Anna S: No, but my ghetto-talk is down witcha, yo! Ain't it whack?  
  
Alex: Stop talking An-*walks away*  
  
Lauren: When did you guys get here?  
  
Anna S: Yo, we was transported *makes weird noises with mouth* by the cah that ain't aborted, and we was here before she flirted, that gal with Draco um, morphed-ed!  
  
Lauren: You explain, Alex  
  
Alex: My mom drove us, and we were going to be on time except *leaves*  
  
Lauren: In English, can you explain why you were late?  
  
Anna S: My new shoes got left a back now, our presents were all a-hacked now, great things we both a-lacked now, then her Mom just went and slacked now!  
  
Lauren: Right.  
  
Alex: Anna, I think it's time we-*leaves party*  
  
Anna S: Yo, das some whack stuff going on wid dat gal! I better check out my chick, yo!  
  
Lauren: Anna, dear, I would just like to say one thing before you leave.  
  
Anna S: Yo, was dat?  
  
Lauren: You're white and blonde! BLONDE!! NATURALLY!  
  
Anna S: So what you sayin yo?  
  
Lauren: *sigh* just leave!!  
  
Anna S: Yo, no need fo you ta be all hatin! *leaves*  
  
Lauren: *groan* *sends other people away*  
  
Rest of party: Bye! See you! *leaves*  
  
Harry: Hey wait, did she just kick us out??  
  
Thayet: I think she did! *everyone bangs on door*  
  
Lauren: Whahahahahahahahah  
  
Maddy: We're still here. . .  
  
Lauren: Uh-oh 


End file.
